


兵不妄取

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 旧文存档。傻白甜恋爱故事，写过的电竞里最温柔的一篇。
Relationships: Chen "Haro" Wen-Lin/Jeon "Ray" Ji-won
Kudos: 1





	兵不妄取

01

全志愿醒来的时候，发现微信收到了一个好友请求。

头像是卡比兽，昵称也叫卡比兽，好友申请上写着“找你有事”。

作为一个并不缺乏社会经验的人，他早就知道了什么是骗子，但骗子怎么会用卡比兽当头像呢？他思考了一秒钟，还是义无反顾地摁下了通过，结果对面就像一直守在手机——或者电脑——前一样，立刻发了条消息过来，“你好，我是陈文林。”

？？全志愿立刻往旁边看去，只见陈文林正躺在床上，盖着被子，只露出个头顶，被子随着呼吸一起一伏，一幅睡的很熟的样子。他纳闷地把头转回来，对着手机，发道，“你不是睡着了吗？”

自称陈文林的人发来了一串省略号，然后说，“那可能是你这个时空的陈文林，我是十年后的陈文林。”

“没搞懂，什么意思？”他问。

“你可以用微信系统翻译。”对面貌似和善地建议。

“我不是看不懂中文的不懂好吗？”他觉得很无力。

“你中文水平真好，说的和绕口令一样。”对面又说。

“……”

“我的意思很简单，我来自十年后，因为一些事情必须找你，但是不能亲自过来，以免发生悖论，所以只能通过微信联络你。”

“你能发英文吗，这句话微信翻译得不好。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

连着发了几个回合的省略号以后，全志愿用软件逐字翻译完了那句话，又回复道，“我刚刚自己翻译了一下，差不多看懂了。但是不可能吧，怎么可能十年后就有时空穿越这种事情呢？”

“你上过大学吗？你懂物理吗？”

“……”全志愿无言以对，他忽然有些相信对面是陈文林了。

见他不说话，“陈文林”又道，“我没有很多时间能和你聊天，因为这是时空管理局不允许的，但是我真的有很紧急的事情找你。”

“告诉我彩票号码吗？”

“……你和谁学的，思想这么庸俗。”

“和你。”

“行吧。”“陈文林”没有深究这个话题，继续道，“首先要和你说明的是，我来自十年后，十年后我和你是情侣，你必须要先相信这个，我才能告诉你我有什么紧急的事情。”

“……我不信。”

“我可以证明。”

“？”

“我可以说一些我知道但是现在的陈文林肯定不知道的事情，你觉得怎么样。”

“好啊。”

“你七岁的时候还尿裤子，还被邻居家的妹妹看到了。”

“为什么我会把这个都告诉你！”全志愿几乎想撞墙。

“因为……你爱我？”对面说。

“……”

“你相信了吗？”

“信了信了。”全志愿发了个举手投降的表情，问道，“您要干嘛？”

“是这样，”对面说，“我观测到，这个时空的我最近好像在和一个女性交流，如果你不赶快阻止我，可能我就会和她在一起了。”

“有什么不好吗？”

“那你就不能和我在一起了。”

“？”

“好吧，那你就会输比赛了，因为我会爱那个女孩爱得死去活来，再也没心思训练。”

“……你也太没用了吧。”

“我和你谈恋爱以后就状态起飞了，你不能追到我是你没用。”

“世界第一打野？”

“差差不多吧。”

“……”他再一次相信这真的是陈文林了。

“我的时间到了，以后有机会还会和你联系的，走了。”

“怎么追你啊哥？”全志愿发。

“说说嘛。”全志愿喋喋不休。

“帮帮忙啊哥！”全志愿锤墙。

“世界第一打野~”全志愿开始拍马屁。

“世界倒数第一打野？”全志愿开始说真心话。

毫无回应，“陈文林”已经走了。

02

全志愿没有琢磨过要怎么追求陈文林——当然，谁会没事琢磨怎么追一个朋友——不过这不算什么，比较算什么的是，他也没有追求过，甚至也没有琢磨追求过任何人。

尤其陈文林据说已经在和一个女孩子眉来眼去了，即使以全志愿这种毫无经验的人来看，也是难度增加十倍，虽然理论上来说，既然十年后的陈文林还能给自己预警，就说明现在的陈文林至少还没有对那个女孩子死心塌地，但他还是觉得自己的前途不甚美好。

而且为什么陈文林和女孩子在一起就会全心恋爱，和自己在一起反而状态飞升呢，明显就是不喜欢自己吧？为什么自己要去追求一个有着这么憋屈的对比的对象啊？

又或者说，这个女生实在是太优秀了。

虽然对这个女生一无所知，全志愿还是忍不住认真分析起自己可能的优势来。

首先，他身高一定比那个女生高——虽然很难说陈文林会喜欢这个，但优点毕竟是优点，不能不提；其次，他英雄联盟一定比那个女生玩得好，如果陈文林上不去分，一定是他而不是那个女孩可以帮忙；此外，他力气一定比那个女生大，如果陈文林状态不好被EDG扫地出门，他可以帮陈文林拎包；最重要的是，陈文林爱吃的零食他都不爱吃，不会出现抢东西的情况，怎么看他都是更完美的对象。

……大概吧。

心理咨询师也说要乐观的，不是他的想法有问题。

03

中国有句古话，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑。全志愿虽然不知道这句话，但不妨碍他有这个认识。

谈恋爱能干什么，约会嘛。约会干嘛，看电影吃饭嘛。

他兴致勃勃小鹿乱撞地给陈文林发微信，“去看电影吗？爱情片。”

陈文林发来了一串省略号，又发了几个吐血的表情，才说，“你看得懂吗？”

全志愿思考了一秒钟，立刻找补，“我们可以带小金去，等看完出来他可以告诉我。”

“你们两个人去吧，祝99。”

“？”

“就是天长地久的意思。”

这四个字全志愿也看不懂，不过他退出微信百度了一下，觉得是个好词，立刻回来说，“谢谢你的祝福，不过还是我们三个人去吧。”

“你咋不叫李汭燦呢，他也又会中文又会韩文。”

原来比起小金陈文林更喜欢李汭燦，说帅肯定是小金帅，为什么陈文林喜欢李汭燦？一定是因为李汭燦英雄联盟玩得好，可见比起那个不知名女生来，陈文林肯定也会更喜欢自己。

但是李汭燦不是也打得好吗？他无端生起一种危机感，把已经打了一半的“好啊”删掉，又回复道，“还是和小金吧。”

这次陈文林沉默了很久才回复，“别看电影了，吃饭去不去？我看到一个好像还可以的店。”

“叫小金吗？”

“……”

“我开玩笑的！”全志愿福至心灵，立刻回复道。

宿舍门开了，陈文林探出个头来，一脸微妙难言的表情，“走吧傻子。”

“傻子走了。”他立刻蹦起来。

04

约看电影不成功，吃饭也就是吃饭，他们之前也老吃饭，全志愿怎么也看不出恋爱的影子来，只有成日里忧心忡忡地看着陈文林，生怕他正在和小姑娘聊天，然后爱得死去活来。

他也想去旁敲侧击问一下陈文林的这个聊天对象，无奈中文水平不够，说不出来，只有一看陈文林摸手机就叫他双排。但陈文林也不是老愿意，有时候他说好，有时候他又说约了别人。每当前一种回答发生时，全志愿就松一口气，每当后一种回答发生时，全志愿就恨恨地发一个“哦”，然后疯狂轰炸那个十年后的陈文林。

所谓精诚所至金石为开，一周后的一个深夜，全志愿终于又收到了那个卡比兽头像发来的消息，“进展得怎么样啊？”

“你看不到我给你发的消息吗？”他说。

“看不到。”对面回得斩钉截铁，而且看起来也半点不好奇全志愿发了啥，只是提心吊胆道，“我不在你旁边吧，千万不要被我看到，不然引发悖论就不好了。”

全志愿也正在偷偷去看陈文林的床，但是床上空无一人，想来应该是去洗手间了，他松了一口气，又开始卖弄前几天学到的骂人话，“你去上厕所了，真是懒人屎尿多。”

“呵呵。”

“我和你真的十年后在一起了吗？”

“真的啊，你想看我们的床上照片吗？”

……全志愿挣扎了十分钟，终于回复道，“你发吧。”

“你是不是傻？我怎么可能给你影像资料啊，知道悖论吗？”

“不知道，我没上过大学嘛。”

“也不懂物理。”对面补充道，然后又貌似忧心忡忡地说，“你怎么把我的吐槽记得这么清楚，是不是喜欢我？这样不太好吧，我不能NTR十年前的自己啊。”

“看不懂。”全志愿说。

“蠢。”对面回答的简单易懂，言简意赅。

“我们怎么在一起的啊，说说？”全志愿转移话题。

“你追的我呀。”

“我会追人？”全志愿简直惊掉下巴。

“你爱我嘛。”

“现在还没有，我们什么时候在一起的？而且我的会是know的意思。”

“我不能说，但是快了，你反正也是这时候开始追我的。” 卡比兽——“十年后的陈文林”这个称呼太长，全志愿根据他的头像给他取了这个绰号——假装没看到最后一句话，只回应了前半句。

“难道历史上的我也是因为你才会追你的？”他又开始说绕口令。

“你中文真好。”

“呵呵。”

“进展怎么样啊？”卡比兽又问。

“不好，我约你看电影你都不去。”

“你怎么这么没用？这样还怎么和我在一起？”

“你很会追人了？”他问。

“也就比你强个一百倍吧。”

“你为什么会‘会追人’？不是说历史上是我追你然后在一起的吗？我好绿好惨。而且你和女孩子在一起就想谈恋爱，和我在一起就状态好，你一点也不爱我，我不想和你在一起。”

“我吹牛的！！！！”卡比兽打了一串感叹号，“请你一定要追到我，历史不能被改变。”

“你都有喜欢的女孩子了。”

“也没有那么喜欢吧，你还是有希望的。”

“哦………………”太晚了，他不能发语音，只能打一串省略号，把一个“哦”说得荡气回肠。

“我喜欢的东西那么多，你不会投其所好吗？当时你可会追人了。”卡比兽说。

“哼………………”在他试图创造另一个荡气回肠的语气词的时候，卡比兽又说，“我回来了吗，你小心别被我发现。”

“没有，你掉厕所里了。”全志愿说，想了想觉得不够解气，又加了一句，“你痔疮很严重，出不来。”

“你别以己度人好吗？”

“？”

“中文这么烂怎么追我，多学成语才能说情话啊。”卡比兽说得语重心长。

中文。情话。

全志愿脑子里忽然闪过一道白光，他怒气冲冲道，“我知道了！你不是痔疮，你是去厕所和那个女孩子聊天了。”

“我本来就没有痔疮。”卡比兽说。

“我要去抓奸了！”全志愿宣布。

“喂？？？？”

卡比兽还发了好几条，但是全志愿没有再看，他哆哆嗦嗦地从被子里出来，穿好了衣服，风风火火地冲去了洗手间，同时感觉到了无视卡比兽和抓奸陈文林的双重满足。

05

结果陈文林并不在洗手间。

出乎意料的，他坐在楼梯上，虽然被风吹得直打哆嗦，却还是坚持在玩手机。全志愿找了一圈，刚准备上楼再找，就看到低头看手机的陈文林和他被下光源照的有些阴森的脸，忍不住怒从心头起恶向胆边生，大步冲到陈文林面前，怒目圆瞪道，“你冷吗？要我的衣服吗？”

……

……

陈文林也被他镇住了，又打了个哆嗦，说，“好啊，谢谢兄弟。”

全志愿脱了外套给他，悻悻道，“你在这干嘛？”

“没干嘛。”

“别装了，肯定在和小姑娘聊天，我都知道了。”

“真没有。”陈文林目光躲闪，接过外套也不急着穿，反而在手机上来来回回，似乎还在打字。

“那你给我看看。”

“个人隐私懂不懂兄弟。”

“我就知道有女孩子。”

“没有。”

“那你给我看。”

“不给。”

全志愿憋了一口气，故意叹了口气假装放弃，然后趁陈文林穿衣服的空档，赶紧抢走了他的手机。

然而，打开微信一看，聊天列表上的每个人他都认识，而且都是男的。

那个女孩子呢？

他忽然又懂了，“你把和那个女孩子的聊天删了是不是？”

“哪有？都说了没有女孩子。”陈文林依旧目光躲闪。

唉，我好绿好惨。

全志愿叹了口气，觉得悲从中来不可断绝。

06

回来以后，全志愿掏出手机看了卡比兽发的其他话。

“喂？？？”

“你抓奸准备说什么啊？”

“小心别刷成负好感了，改变历史你就不能和我在一起了。”

“为什么不回我，你追不到我了我跟你讲。”

“喂喂喂？”

“我时间快到了诶兄弟。”

再往后就没了。

他已经丧失了抓奸陈文林的满足，对于放置卡比兽的满足也很虚无，只能悲伤地回复，“你好像和那个女孩子聊了很多不能让人看的东西，一看到我来居然连对话都删了。我本来就追不到你。”

卡比兽没有回，可能是走了。

全志愿学着陈文林，也把被子扯到头顶，准备就这么闷着睡一觉，结果就听到旁边传来的同样闷的隔了两层被子的声音，“吉欧娜晚安。”

“哼——————”

07

卡比兽又是很多天不出现，全志愿把他们的聊天记录翻来覆去看了好几遍，学会了以己度人和投其所好两个成语，并决定把后者投入实践。

——他在淘宝买了一箱槟榔。

“你故意的吧？”拿回来宿舍的时候陈文林说。

“是啊。”全志愿觉得他在说废话。谁买东西不是故意的？还能无意买东西吗？

“……”陈文林翻了个白眼，“你不知道我前几天刚在直播里说我以后都不吃槟榔了吗？”

“不知道。”全志愿一时垂头丧气起来。他都准备要追陈文林了，结果连陈文林的直播都不看，自己都觉得说不过去。但是他也不是故意的，开始训练了，一天天的真的很忙，他连槟榔都是抽空买的。

“好啦。”陈文林拍了拍他的肩膀，“有什么事说吧。”

“啊？”

“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。有啥要帮忙的，说吧。”

“……”陈文林说的这句话也太难了吧，和上次卡比兽聊十分钟说两成语有得一拼。原来也没觉得陈文林这么有文化啊，难道被卡比兽附体了？

“我……”他刚说了一个字，陈文林就打断他道，“我是说，你为什么要买槟榔呢？”

“投其所好。”全志愿赶快用上新学的成语。

“哟，为什么要讨好我呀？”

为什么呢？直接说追肯定不行，说谈恋爱也没差，不如说恋爱的结果，还显得自己真诚。

“希望你状态起飞。”

全志愿的中文还没有好到会用脸色发绿这个词，但在那一刻他心里确实闪过了这四个字——陈文林的脸真的有些发绿，而不等他询问发生了什么，陈文林就快步走出了寝室，还留下一句抑扬顿挫的话，“滚吧，打的滚吧。”

为什么陈文林说滚吧却自己走了呢？他不知道，不过这不妨碍他追上去。

——午餐时间到了。

08

那箱槟榔最终并没有退掉，陈文林创造性地发明了一个解决办法：直播的时候说不吃槟榔，那只要直播的时候不吃就可以了嘛。全志愿对这个创造性的办法也给出了亲切热情的评价：不要脸。

不过他还是低估了陈文林的不要脸程度——又或者说陈文林低估了他自己的良心。总之，三天以后，陈文林还是觉得良心上过不去，拿起槟榔就开始唉声叹气。全志愿顿觉不妙，但一句“你已经吃了不能退了”还没说完，就听陈文林说，“兄弟帮帮忙行吗？”

“行啊。”他下意识就答应了。

“来，你，逼我吃槟榔。”

“？”

“记住啊，是你逼我吃的，不是我自己吃的。”

“不要脸。”他说。

“你都答应了，是你不要脸。”陈文林理直气壮。

全志愿想了半天，决定效仿一下，也问道，“兄弟帮帮忙行吗？”

“不行。”陈文林答的斩钉截铁，坦坦荡荡。

09

槟榔吃完的那一天，陈文林请全志愿出去吃了顿韩国料理。

无事献殷勤非奸即盗这九个字在全志愿嘴边转了几个圈，到底没说出来——哪怕他学会这句话以后表现欲强的要命想用的要死。他的想法也很简单：万一说出来陈文林恼羞成怒不肯请客了怎么办？

而且说来说去，不管陈文林要奸要盗，他都无所谓嘛。

倒不如说这样更……

咳咳，全志愿打住乱七八糟的念头，专心致志吃东西。陈文林坐在他对面，假装心疼地大呼小叫，“你吃这么多不要钱啊。”

吃着东西没法说话，他回给陈文林一个傻笑。

陈文林也不是很在意的样子，坐在对面半天才动一下筷子，等到全志愿吃完了才说，“你最近到底怎么回事啊？”

“什么？”

“就，那个，”陈文林吞吞吐吐，“又给我送槟榔又游戏给我当狗，你为啥对我这么好啊？”

“嗯……”全志愿欲言又止。

“要借多少，说吧！”陈文林把钱包拍在桌子上，一脸视死如归。

“诶，不是啦。”他赶紧摇头摆手，想到上次说状态起飞时陈文林发绿的脸，决定这次换个说辞，不说结果，只说过程。

“快跨年了，我想问你可不可以和我一起跨年啊？我们可以看爱情电影，看星星，一起倒数。”

他说出来很不安，以为陈文林要思考很久，没想到一秒钟都不到就听到了陈文林的回复。

“好啊。”陈文林说。

如果不考虑陈文林飞速收回钱包的动作的话，也许他脸上的笑还是挺可亲的。

不过管他呢。

“嘿嘿。”全志愿又傻笑了起来。

10

跨年那天队里有活动，到快十一点才结束。结束以后大家一团混乱，全志愿和陈文林鬼鬼祟祟自以为不引人注目地往外走，结果刚走到门边就听到胡显昭的声音，“你们干嘛呢，上厕所还组队啊？”

“我们去约会。”陈文林说。

“呵呵。”田野说，“约会吃屎，真浪漫。”

训练室里传来了一堆装模作样的呕的声音，阿布还敲了田野一下，骂了句恶心。

“我们去看爱情电影，看星星，一起倒数。”全志愿认真反驳。

……

……

训练室一片安静。

“求你了，快走吧。”陈文林抓住了全志愿的袖子，带着他拔足狂奔了起来。

11

他们还是没看成全志愿心心念念的爱情电影——跨年的电影票早就卖光了。

两个人在电影院打了个转，又在街上打了个转，到处都是人，到处都是光，也看不到星星，兜兜转转快一小时，还是回了基地，鬼鬼祟祟上了基地顶层，在墙边坐了下来，开始看天。

“看不到星星。”全志愿很沮丧。

“没事啦，我们以后看。”陈文林拍了拍他的肩膀，又掏出手机来说，“快到时间了，我们一起倒数吧。”

全志愿叹了口气，也把视线转向陈文林的手机，等到时间进行到11:59:50，就和陈文林一起开始数，十，九，八，七，六，五，四，三，二……

数到一的时候他下意识往陈文林那边看过去，没想到陈文林也正好看过来，两人视线一对上，都忍不住笑了起来。

哎，为什么这么开心啊？

他一边笑，一边在心里很奇怪地想。

这种看电影看星星倒数的手段，全志愿是分别从三个不同的电影或者说到恋爱的文字里看来的，总结在一起也就是图一个高效，其实在内心，他觉得三个都很浪费时间。

但很奇怪，出门的时候陈文林说是约会，虽然是开玩笑，可他还是忍不住炫耀地说了他们的安排；而现在虽然前面的安排都似乎泡汤，可陈文林坐在自己旁边倒数，又抬起头朝自己笑，他就开心得不得了。

他忍不住伸手摸了摸陈文林的头，陈文林歪了歪头，也没有躲，只是偏着头看着他。他在这种目光里又嘿嘿地傻笑了起来，站起身来，又向坐在地上的陈文林伸手道，“我们下去吧。你要我的衣服吗，这里太冷了，你不要感冒。”

“那你感冒怎么办？”陈文林借着他的手一边站起来一边问。

“我开心。”他说。

“莫名其妙。”

“嘿嘿。”

12

临睡前，全志愿又忍不住问陈文林，“今天是约会吗？”

“你说是就是。”陈文林说。

“我请你们去死。”李汭燦说。

“嘿嘿。”全志愿不说话了，他偷偷钻进被子里，给卡比兽发微信。

“我说错了，你好好追哦。”

13

全志愿立刻就被打脸了。

隔天，他亲眼目睹，陈文林和一个女孩子在打匹配。

匹配！女孩子！

虽然陈文林自己说这是一个高中同学，只是打一打娱乐一下；虽然这时已经过了训练时间，按理说陈文林干什么都无所谓，他选择不看电视剧而是打匹配已经是在为成绩做贡献，已经是在努力，但全志愿还是觉得悲痛之情发自肺腑难以自抑——尤其李汭燦还特意过来拍了拍他的肩膀，然后捂着嘴在他耳边说了句“凉凉”。

凉凉。

他想把这个词同时送给自己和陈文林。卡比兽最开始说的那句话他现在都还记得很清楚：“好吧，那你就会输比赛了，因为我会爱那个女孩爱得死去活来，再也没心思训练。”，不能不提心吊胆想东想西。

即使抛开他想要向着已经确定的未来靠近的私心，仅仅作为一个朋友，他也能看到陈文林的努力，以及他走到今天这一步的不容易。陈文林想赢，他想赢，俱乐部也想赢，在考虑到这些的基础上，他很难对陈文林看起来要“堕落”的行为无动于衷。

尤其昨天他还和卡比兽说陈文林好追呢。

全志愿觉得有些委屈。

过了规定的训练时间，其他人早走了，李汭燦磨磨蹭蹭观战一会儿然后过来嘲讽了一句也走了，他也早就该走，但是一动就能看到陈文林的屏幕，他就又走不动了。

他自以为不经意地以每分钟一次的频率转头偷看陈文林，看着陈文林和那个女孩打了一把，又打了一把，还开了第三把，终于忍不住开口说，“喂——”

“怎么了？”陈文林立刻说。

“去不去吃饭，我请客。”

“好啊。”陈文林说，“等我二十分钟。”

“哼。”

他小小小声说。

“十分钟。”陈文林又说。

他终于不说话了。

14

全志愿忽然意识到，自己犯了一个错误——他居然一直没有去问卡比兽和陈文林聊天的那个女孩子的信息，以至于一直没能对症下药。

他忍不住觉得奇怪，这个错误太低级了，他甚至很惊讶为什么自己会一直没有想到。

也许是因为卡比兽每次出现的时间都不长，又或者是因为那个女孩子在今天之前从未真的在他的视线里出现过。

可惜，发现问题和解决问题是两码事。即使他挠心挠肝，卡比兽也还是一直不出现，他又不好直接去问陈文林。

想不到其他的办法，他只好第三次邀请陈文林去看爱情电影。

“哥，你要不要这么执着啊？”

“你上次都答应我了。”

“吃饭不好吗，看什么爱情电影？”

“我想跟你约会。”他小心翼翼地打出这句话来，并决定今天就是摊牌的时刻，不料陈文林回复得十分坦荡，“我的约会就是吃饭，实在不行，看动作片也可以。”

“不浪漫，你追人差劲死了。”全志愿半是松一口气半是恼火地吐槽。

“我差劲，你教教我？”两个人都坐在训练室里，不过因为陈文林开了直播的缘故才用了微信。但现在陈文林关了直播，放下手机，转过头似乎要来真人solo，全志愿立刻举起手道，“明凯救命。”

明凯坐在另一头，眯着眼睛，看了一眼陈文林的屏幕，大概无法判断陈文林关了直播没有，于是含混其辞道，“你们元旦不是还那个那个又那个，搞得训练室都说不出话，怎么今天就说差劲了？男人不能说差劲啊懂不懂，小全。”

“看电影看星星这么纯洁的事情你消什么音呢，被你说的那么猥琐。”陈文林说。

“是你想的猥琐，”明凯说，“我说的时候脑子可是清清白白，不知道你脑补了什么，真猥琐。”

“呕。”陈文林转过头看全志愿，挤出一个笑容来，“你说，谁猥琐？”

“都猥琐。”全志愿不假思索。

“嗯？”新老打野一起看过来。

“我猥琐。”全志愿从善如流。

陈文林忍不住浮出一个笑容来，又板起脸故作严肃地凑过来敲了敲全志愿的肩膀，训斥道，“你也太怂了吧。算啦，那我也勉为其难猥琐一把，陪你一下。”

“我要吐了。”

目睹了一切的明凯面无表情地说。

15

他们最后还是一起去看了电影，不过既不是全志愿唠叨很久的爱情电影，也不是陈文林提过一嘴的动作电影。

那是个悬疑片，不在任何一个人提过的类型里，陈文林选择它的唯一理由是，这是个韩国电影。

这样，他们可以很方便地一起看，陈文林可以看字幕，全志愿可以听原声，看的时候可以交流，看完也能讨论。陈文林一边解释原因一边给全志愿展示他购票的截图，一脸得意洋洋的表情。

“你想看电影还不简单，佩不佩服？其实你第一次说我就在找了，但是等到今天才看到一部评分不错的，怎么样，还是我会选吧？”

全志愿一时不知道该说什么。其实所谓的爱情电影就是个“追求套路”，他说出来并不当真，即使一直念念不忘也不过是为了他仅有的几个套路没能实施而感到可惜，可陈文林却以为他真的想和他一起看电影，还从他第一次说就开始选，他不能不觉得感动而且羞愧。

见全志愿没说话，陈文林又说，“我查过了呀，月初你不用补直播，今天你也没其他安排吧，难道你身体不舒服不能去？”

“不是的。”全志愿闷闷地说，“谢谢你。”

“小事。”陈文林说，“我请你看电影你请我吃饭呀。这电影院附近有个韩国料理，你看我为你牺牲多大。”

“没问题。”全志愿点点头，又踌躇了片刻，还是开口道，“我可以……”

“什么？”陈文林看起来很紧张。

“我可以握握你的手吗？”他说。

“……好啊。”陈文林收起了紧张的表情，又笑了笑，然后用力地握住了全志愿的手。

“谢谢。”

全志愿很快就放开了那只手，然后在心里也非常小声地说。

16

看完电影之后不久，卡比兽终于发来了消息。可惜不知道是不是隔了十年有时差，卡比兽发来的时候在深夜，全志愿第二天看到再回复的时候早就找不到人了，他在床上唉声叹气了半天，终于放弃了实时交流的期望，又把聊天记录扒拉回去，重新看了一遍卡比兽的发言。

“兄弟不错啊，看起来你那里的世界线和现在没有太大的波动了，你进展不错啊。”

“怎么追到我的啊？说出来看看看你有没有新花样呀。”

“上次抓奸怎么样啊，讲讲？”

之后过了半个小时。

“弟弟你人呢？”

“不是吧，你那里不是五点吗？难道就睡了？”

“你不是一直Rank到六点吗？”

“喂喂喂？”

“这样还震不醒？”

“全志愿是傻逼——”

“唉”

“晚安傻狗”

“喂——”

“傻逼全志愿——”

“你喜欢我吗？”

一路看下来，全志愿觉得自己简直要心肌梗塞。

这个人真的是自己（未来的）男朋友吗？谁会天天Rank到六点啊，嫌现有的猝死风险不够高吗？而且他手机明明就设置了夜间免打扰，就连现在的陈文林都知道，卡比兽怎么就这么一无所知啊？再说了，他也是人，也有起床气的好不好，为什么卡比兽就这么理直气壮地想要叫醒他啊？还有，最后一句话是个什么啊，觉得他抖M吗？

即使明知道自己的回复卡比兽看不到，全志愿还是憋了一肚子气回了一长串，预备下次卡比兽再来就直接复制发过去，砸他个措手不及，骂他个狗血淋头。

他迅速地脑补出了一个他有理有据妙语连珠，怼得卡比兽措手不及张口结舌的故事。

这故事太喜感，以至于幻想照进现实，他几乎是情不自禁地就露出笑容来，然后就听见陈文林在隔壁床上打着哈欠说，“你傻笑什么呢？”

“啊，”他看了陈文林一眼，只见对方一副眼睛都睁不开的样子，突然又想到了一个反驳卡比兽的点，于是一边马不停蹄地给卡比兽回复新的辱骂信息“你怎么五点给我发消息啊，是不是十年后找不到工作只能搬砖啦。”，一边对陈文林嘘寒问暖，“Haro你怎么啦，睡太晚了吗？要不要我给你买咖啡？”

陈文林从被子里掏出个手机来，解了锁一边看一边笑，又手指动了动似乎是在回复，然后才转过头说，“真的吗？谢谢你，我要……”

“半糖双份奶油嘛，我早就记住了。”全志愿酸溜溜地说。

陈文林肯定是在看那个女生的信息，他想，呜呜，我好惨。

不过，陈文林总共也才操作了几秒钟，看起来没回几个字，甚至可能就一个表情，看来也不是多么情根深种。他又想。

至少他知道陈文林喜欢的咖啡口味，那个女孩子可不一定知道呢。

还是要乐观。

他最后总结。

17

出乎意料的，当天下午他就又收到了卡比兽的消息。

“早上五点不在，下午五点在吗？”

他来不及回复这个，赶紧把之前写的一长串吐槽发过去，但是卡比兽，不出所料，根本没有为之所动。

“你好热情哦，不过不要对我，我不想ntr自己啦。”

“……”

“弟弟你不行啊，发这么多都没有重点，上次抓奸说什么了？在一起了吗？”

全志愿悻悻地把之前抓奸那次自己的回复截了个图发过去，又道，“没有，你今天早上还和小姑娘聊天呢，笑得一脸猥琐。”

“猥琐是这么用的吗？你中文这么烂，怪不得追不到我。”

全志愿觉得很憋屈，“我中文哪里烂了？而且这句话你之前就吐槽过了，再说一遍真没创意，我鄙视你。”

“呵呵，吐槽都会说了，中文不错啊。”

“哥，你都是第三次用我中文不错来转移话题了，十年后的我眼光也太烂了吧。”

“……”

卡比兽不说话了，今天全志愿吃饭吃得快回来的早，训练室也没有其他人，他干脆摁了语音，一句话也不说，只发了一堆笑声过去，这次对面倒是很快就回了，“难听。”

全志愿非常宽容地无视了这句话，又道，“你都不和我说那个女生是什么人，我怎么去针对这个操作啊？”

“谁叫你不问我？”卡比兽也很理直气壮。

“对不起，可是我现在问了。”全志愿虚心认错。

“不知道。”卡比兽说得坦坦荡荡，“我知道第一天就告诉你了，我又不像你那么傻，现在才想到。”

全志愿觉得自己仿佛要吐血，火冒三丈道，“那你说什么‘谁叫你不问我’？”

“你问我了吗？”卡比兽逻辑严谨，“而且，我是什么人你还不知道吗？”

不要脸已经不足以表达他的愤怒了，全志愿想了半天，用力敲着屏幕打道，“你是真的很不要脸。”

“过奖。”卡比兽轻描淡写地说。

“不要脸！！！！”他拼命打感叹号。

“说这么多遍干嘛，我又没有老年痴呆。”全志愿几乎能看到卡比兽嘻嘻地笑了一下，又说，“我以后应该不会和你联系了，你的世界线快要恢复正轨了。”

“我怎么没看出来？”全志愿莫名其妙，“你今天早上还和小姑娘聊天呢。”

“呵呵。”

“？”

“我不能和你多说，但是看起来那个女孩子的影响真的越来越小了。”

“是你不知道吧。”全志愿合理推测。

卡比兽又不说话了，全志愿于是再接再厉，“我知道了，可能女孩子把你拒绝了。”

“你就不能想点好的吗？”卡比兽说。

“可以。”全志愿立刻回复，“我们是怎么在一起的？”

这次对面货真价实地沉默了很久，才飞快地发来了两条消息。

“我不能告诉你，不过就在你现在的时间线附近了。”

“加油呀，再见了。”

全志愿顿了半天，终于还是什么也没回。

他说不上来现在是什么想法，对于卡比兽的世界线要和之前一样的说法也觉得很茫然，只有关了手机，又叹了口气。

“应该问他今年有没有冠军的。”

“什么冠军？”

全志愿吓得差点没跳起来，只见陈文林站在门口，一脸好奇，“想什么呢？”

“没什么。”

“行吧，儿子长大了，有秘密了。”陈文林摇头晃脑，又笑道，“今晚老板请客去唱K喝酒，快收拾收拾，下去了。”

“无事献殷勤……”卡比兽被抛到脑后了，他赶紧抓紧时间用成语。

“中文这么烂，快闭嘴吧。”

“用的不对吗？”

“老板哪里看得上你？”陈文林冷笑。

“难受。”他故意瘪起嘴。

“不难受。”陈文林粗鲁的揉了一把他的头发，又道，“走啦。”

“走走走。”他赶紧跟上陈文林的脚步。

18

他喝醉了。

但并没有完全喝醉，只是有一点晕乎乎的，可不知道为什么，他分明还有着部分的清醒的意识，却还是在思考要不要倒在陈文林的肩膀上。

如果真的倒了，陈文林会怎么做呢？

如果陈文林会把他推开的话——他一边想，一边觉得这大概就是将要发生的事情。

毕竟现在也不是十年后，陈文林也还不是他男朋友。他想。——而且，看卡比兽那个贱样，就算他们谈恋爱了，也不一定就不推开他。

但是卡比兽说那个女孩子已经不会产生影响了，他其实也没必要再追求陈文林了。那么他为什么不往左边倒呢，左边是墙，墙一定不会推开他。

他端坐着摇摇晃晃了一分钟，终于下定了决心往墙那边倒，但是才刚一移动，陈文林就突然坐直了身子，转过脸问道，“喝醉了吗？”

“没有。”他断断续续地说，又觉得很稀奇。

过去他和陈文林常常两个人出去吃饭，也喝酒，可是一般不喝醉，就算有人喝醉，也往往是陈文林。那时候在店里陈文林老是靠他身上，回来的时候他也总是好好地扶着陈文林，还要自己走在前面，以便帮陈文林踢掉路上可能有的石子，十成十当爹又当妈。

那些事情他做起来很正常，可是今天他自己喝醉，却哪里都不自在。

虽然陈文林看过来了，一副很关切的样子，他还是决定去靠墙，可还没来得及倒过去，陈文林就用力把他摁在自己肩膀上，又说，“睡吧。”

他摇摇晃晃地想要坐起来，但陈文林的手非常坚定，还笑嘻嘻地说，“靠一下嘛，又不会少块肉。”

“会的。”

“你喝醉了。”陈文林说，又伸出一只手搭住了他的肩膀，安抚一样的拍了拍。

“我没有。”他又说。

“嘻嘻。”陈文林笑了笑，又说，“五千七百八十六乘以七千六百三十八等于几？”

“……不知道。”他垂头丧气。

“你喝醉了。”陈文林肯定地说。

……喝醉就喝醉吧，他不管了。这个念头浮上来的时候，他很干脆地真的睡了过去。

19

全志愿醒来的时候发现自己正在走路——正在被陈文林拖着走路。

“我自己可以走的。”他说。

“就让我帮你一下不行吗？”陈文林平静地说。

“没问题的，我可以的。”他摇头。

陈文林又摸了摸他的头，说，“你醒来会记事吗？”

他打了个哈欠，陈文林又说，“没关系了，我很想你。”

“我在这里啊。”他说。

“我很想睡着的你。”

“……？”

“你可以让我帮你的，真的。”陈文林叹了口气。

他低着头，陈文林又说，“我请你让我帮你，可以吗？”

他没说话，只是真的闭上了眼睛，像之前靠在陈文林肩膀上睡觉那样，干脆地把体重交给另一个人了。

20

第二天没什么要做的事情，全志愿醒来之后第一件事是给卡比兽发了个“再见”，然后又偏过头去看陈文林说，“今晚去看星星吗？”

“你们两个怎么还没死？”李汭燦的疑问句情真意切。

“死了就不能看星星了。”陈文林严肃地说，然后又笑了起来，“好呀。”

“我也想你。”

他露出一个温柔的笑容来，然后甜蜜地想。

21

晚上的训练完了，两个人穿着棉衣一起上楼看星星。

今天比跨年那天好，虽然天色依然不那么敞亮，可毕竟还是能看到几颗星星。

全志愿一边抬头看星星，一边又忍不住悄悄偏过头去看陈文林的脸。

听到卡比兽说那个秘密的时候，他在觉得好丢脸好想死的同时，另一个想法是，好羡慕十年后的自己。

虽然这只是一个无伤大雅的丢脸的小事，可自己居然会把这个告诉陈文林。

二十多年的人生里，他有过巅峰也有过低谷，最难过的时候，在北美，好不容易得到一个上场的机会，然后听到台下对Impact的呼声。

也会想，自己站在这个舞台上有什么意义呢？谁想要我呢？谁会想看Ray的比赛呢？

但就算那样，也不诉苦，也尽量让每一个人看到自己光明的，灿烂的，意气风发的，积极向上的一面。

七岁那年的尿裤子，是那么小的事情，可就算是真心话大冒险，他也没有说过。

如果能把这个说出来，只为了逗陈文林一笑，十年后的自己是有多喜欢他？十年后的自己，有多幸运，能碰到一个这么喜欢的人？

如果有这样的未来的可能性，他想不出不去追求的理由。

与陈文林更多接触的时候，他一边寻求着那个可能性，一边想象着十年后的生活。但在内心，他觉得那太遥远太不可能了。他要怎么样才能这样喜欢一个人呢？要怎么样才能这样无保留地信任一个人呢？

可是，在他一个人坚持着什么的时候，毕竟有一个人请求他不要坚持，请求他示弱，请求他接受帮助。

因此，现在他终于不必再去想十年后，在现在这个时空，他已经找到了那个可能。

不再是想要赢，不再是挽救朋友于恋爱而后堕落的可能，也不再是盲目地追随着注定的命运，他终于是真的想要伸出手。

和未来无关，只是现在的全志愿，找到了那个人。

“喂。”他伸手去戳陈文林的肩膀。

“什么啊？”

“我跟你说，我七岁的时候，回家路上堵车，结果不知道怎么搞的，尿裤子了，还被邻居家的妹妹看到了。” 

这个事情是可以说出来的，其他的无数的事情也是可以说出来的。

陈文林觉得他傻没关系，嘲笑他也没关系，他只是想要撕开自己的外皮，去给陈文林看最真实的自己。

就算陈文林看了只觉得好笑，能让他笑一笑，不也是很好的事情吗？

“你笑就可以了。”看着陈文林茫然的脸，他轻轻地笑了笑，“我就是说出来让你笑的。”

但是陈文林没有笑，在他反应过来之前，陈文林扑过来抱住了他，在他耳边大声说，“我也喜欢你！”

他总算不必再去羡慕另一个时空的自己，他所追求的那个可能性已经坍缩成了可能，在现在的时空，在他的时空，在最好的时空。

他用力地回抱住了陈文林，像是抱住了一个确定的美好的未来。

00

S8的时候，全志愿的妈妈来训练室探访，陈文林在一边静静等待了几个小时，终于找到了一个单独说话的机会。

他的韩语很烂，但还是没有叫上小金，只是坚持用着翻译软件去问全志愿的妈妈，全志愿小时候有什么丢脸的好笑的事情。

“你会去嘲笑他吗？”全妈妈问。

“不会，”他诚恳地说，“我只是想知道。”

然后全志愿的妈妈就说了那个七岁尿裤子的故事，又告诉陈文林千万不要说出来。

“因为志愿不喜欢示弱。”她这么说。

他点头，“我知道。”

他确实知道。

那一年他们没有拿到冠军，甚至要去打冒泡赛，大家心情都很差，可全志愿却依然显得很温和很积极。在复盘之后，他还专门找到陈文林，鼓励他说他打的很好，说自己一直信任陈文林这个打野。

但有一天晚上，陈文林半夜醒了过来，睁开眼睛就正好看到全志愿的侧脸。

他平躺着，闭着眼睛，像是睡的很熟，可眼角却有一道痕迹，在窗外的路灯照耀下有些发亮。

这个人就连伤心都在半夜，就连哭都没有声音。

陈文林几乎梗住了，他立刻闭上了眼睛，生怕全志愿发现了自己的窥视。

他早就有过猜测，可一直不敢相信，但现在，过去的细节和猜想终于能和当下的现实联系到一起，给他勾勒出一个完整的全志愿的形象来。

这个人不需要其他人去承担，不需要其他人去保护；这个人会小心翼翼地把自己的伤口藏起来，只为了不让人看了扫兴；这个人会温柔地守护其他人的梦想，只因为他自己的梦想曾经岌岌可危。

他没有这样的品质，他难受了就看世界都灰暗，所以不能不对那永远善待世界的人另眼相看，倾心相对。

十年后的来信有多扯，他根本说不出一个合理的解释。但他相信，只要他说出那个童年糗事，全志愿就会当真。

全志愿会相信，能让他说出这种事的人，一定是他喜欢的人。

也许在这种引导下全志愿会喜欢他，也许不会，但那都无关紧要。

他喜欢上一个不依靠自己也不依靠任何人的人，于是希望那个人知道，依靠自己，也是一个选择。

全志愿醒来了，他于是深吸了一口气，钻进被子里，等着全志愿通过他的好友请求，去发出那最开始的一句话。

“你好，我是陈文林。”

—FIN—


End file.
